1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reel lock for use in conjunction with a passenger restraint system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved locking dog for use within a reel assembly having dual locking mechanisms, whereby an occupant can be restrained during major events without causing unnecessary “nuisance locking” during non-critical events.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of harness reels is known in the background art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,105 to Frisk discloses a reel assembly for retracting and locking a shoulder harness. The assembly includes a strap supporting spool affixed to a ratchet wheel. When a strap is rapidly pulled from the reel, an inertia mass turns with respect to the reel. This causes the inertia mass to move forward axially and trip a dog which locks the reel.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,807 to Warrick discloses an acceleration sensor for an aircraft employing an inertia weight. The inertia weight is movable within a chamber by way of a linkage. The linkage is such that it provides the same output in response to movement of the aircraft in multiple directions.
Although these inventions each achieve their respective objectives, there continues to be a need in the art for a reel assembly with separate locking mechanisms that can be independently triggered and released in response to different events. There is further a need for an improved locking dog that can hold a minimum of 5,000 pound force with 90% of the webbing on the spool for any length webbing supplied with the reel.